music
by kimco
Summary: Boarding school AU. Enjolras is a musically talented student. He is picked on by the rugby team and the popular kids because of his sexuality. Grantaire comes to town and joins the music department and the rugby team. Enjolras starts to fall in love with Grantaire. Grantaire/Enjolras. Rated for language. Rating will go up.
1. New kid

**Hi! Me and my twin sister Jackie collaborated on this**

Summary: Boarding school AU. Enjolras is a musically talented student. He is picked on by the rugby team and the popular kids because of his sexuality. Grantaire comes to town and joins the music department and the rugby team. Enjolras starts to fall in love with Grantaire, but since Grantaire's the popular kid in school, how could that work? Grantaire/Enjolras. Rated for language. Some of the people in this story are really racist. Please don't take it offensively.

Chapter 1

Enjolras walked down the school hall to his locker with Combeferre. The hall was packed with crowds of students. "What's your next lesson?" Combeferre asked Enjolras.

"Music. I'm recording that track with Eponine today." Enjolras said, pulling his bag out of his locker, "What do you have?"

"History but Mr Charles is ill today so I've got nothing to do." Combeferre then got distracted by the shadowy figures approaching them, "Heads up Enjolras, Pierre and Jack." Enjolras spun around to see the two much larger men standing over them both. The hall had gone silent and all the students around them were staring.

"Hey," Pierre said, stepping closer to Enjolras. Enjolras stepped back so his back was against the lockers, "what's up faggot." Enjolras rolled his eyes.

"You don't have the right to talk to him like that." Combeferre said.

Jack laughed. Jack was slightly taller than Pierre, and a lot stronger, "Look Pierre. Looks like the faggot got himself a boyfriend." Pierre and Jack laughed.

"Why don't you both just piss off? Combeferre is straight so you can leave him alone."

"Oh, really?" Pierre said, stepping up to Enjolras. He threw a punch at Enjolras, hitting him in the stomach. Enjolras doubled over in pain. Combeferre steadied him. Suddenly the bell rang and Pierre said, "Come on, this faggot's not worth are time."

The hall was soon empty except for Enjolras and Combeferre, "You ok mate?" Combeferre asked.

"Yeah, I'm used to it. There words can't hurt me anymore." Enjolras smiled at Combeferre, "Talk about saved by the bell."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras reached the music room were Eponine, Marius, Courfeyrac, Jehan, Joly and Feuilly were waiting. Eponine was inside the recording studio, practising for the song they were planning on recording that day. Marius and Courfeyrac were getting some of the instruments out so they could record the music track. Jehan and Joly were on computers that were just outside the recording studio, editing the work they had done the day before. Feuilly was helping Eponine practice with her music in the studio. Enjolras and Combeferre walked into the music room and everyone turned their attention to them.

"Where have you two been? We've been waiting for you guys." Marius said, walking over to the two.

"We had a little incident with Pierre and Jack in the hall." Combeferre explained.

"Again?" Courfeyrac said annoyed, "That's like the fourth time this week, those bastards don't know when to give up do they? Unbelievable."

"Did they hurt you guys?" Joly asked, worriedly.

"No." Enjolras said plainly. Combeferre hit him on the arm and shot him a look, "well, Pierre shot one punch at me, but it's nothing, really." Joly raised an eyebrow.

"I think I'll be the judge of that." Joly said, "Where did he hit you?"

"I really don't need you to-"

"Enjolras!" Joly said, annoyed that his friend wasn't letting him help him, "Please, I just want to check it."

Enjolras sighed and lifted his hoodie over his head. He then pulled his top up just enough that Joly could clearly see the wound. It was bruised up and looked unbearably painful. Joly looked at the wound and retrieved his bag from the table. He pulled out some bandages and wrapped Enjolras wound with it.

"Not the worst wound they've given you," Joly said after he was done, "but it still could have got infected. I'll change the bandage tomorrow. Try not to move it too much."

Enjolras smiled gratefully at Joly. Eponine then walked over and said, "We should probably get working if we're going to finish recording it today. Enjolras, did you finish writing the song yesterday?"

Enjolras pulled out the song. Eponine smiled at him, "Let's get started guys!" Courfeyrac said hopping into the recording studio.

Enjolras, Eponine, Courfeyrac, Marius and Joly went into the recording studio. Feuilly, Jehan and Combeferre watched from behind the glass and were playing with the effects whilst the others were going to perform and record it.

Enjolras was wrote all the songs and played guitar to the songs, Eponine sung all of Enjolras songs and made them beautiful, Marius played the keyboard, Courfeyrac played the drums and Joly played many small instruments that somehow completed it all. A simple shake of a maraca or a chime of a bell could make all the difference.

Combeferre motioned for Eponine to put the headphones on and so she did. The others got there instruments ready. "Ok," Combeferre said, looking at the monitors, "We're recording in three, two, one, go."

Enjolras started off strumming a few chords and then Courfeyrac and Marius joined in. Eponine then began to sing Enjolras song.

_"Sometimes I dream of happier days,_

_ But there's no need for that when I'm with you,_

_Sometimes I cry,_

_Sometimes I smile,_

_But I haven't cried for a while,_

_Because I say,_

_I say indeed,_

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly,_

_Yeah, you can be the butterflies that sit in my belly,_

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly,_

_You and me can cuddle up on the sofa and watch telly,_

_If I shout,_

_If I scream,_

_I hope you know,_

_That's not what I mean,_

_I dreamed that I'd meet a prince,_

_But since I met you,_

_I haven't dreamed that since,_

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly,_

_Yeah, you can be the butterflies that sit in my belly,_

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly,_

_You can be the beach to my tiny little shelly,_

_I would do anything for you,_

_Everything,_

_Anything,_

_Because like I said,_

_You are the peanut butter to my jelly."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On that same day at around eight PM

"Nicholas Grantaire?" The head master asked. Grantaire nodded. "I will show you to your room." The head master lead Grantaire up the many flights of stairs eventually getting to the top floor. The head master gave Grantaire the key. Grantaire took it and opened the door. "Oh," The Head master said, "By the way, your room mate doesn't know you're here, he thought you were coming next week. Just thought I'd let you know."

Then the Head master disappeared. Grantaire shrugged and opened the door. Grantaire walked in to the little room. Half the room was empty except for three draws and a bed. That was obviously his side. The other side had a neatly made bed with five different guitars sitting by the wall; there was a small table that was scattered with paper that looked like songs. Grantaire put his small suitcase on his bed and looked at his time table that told him were to go and stuff. Suddenly he realised that whoever already lived in this room was in the shower because he had just noticed the shower noise from the bathroom had stopped. Grantaire then realised that he should probably get out of the room before the man stepped out the shower to find a complete stranger standing in the middle of his room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grantaire decided to look around the school. He was roaming the school halls when he heard a voice call from behind him. "Um, are you knew here?" Grantaire turned around to see a girl with chocolate brown hair standing behind him.

"Um, yeah. I'm Grantaire and I'm kinda lost."

The girl giggled, "Yeah, when I first joined this school, I got lost a lot, but now I know the school better than anyone. I'm Eponine."

Grantaire smiled at Eponine, suddenly there was a loud noise. Pierre and Jack were pushing a kid against a locker, stealing her money. "Who are those mother fuckers?" Grantaire said stubbornly.

"Jack Pierre. Jack is the taller one. Pierre's kinda like his sidekick. They're so fucking annoying. This morning they beat up my friend Enjolras. They always aim on him because he's gay."

Grantaire started to walk over to Jack and Pierre. Eponine tried to stop him but he was already in front of the kid that they were beating up. "Why don't you little bitches pick on someone your own size?" Grantaire was as tall as Jack which was rare. Jack was used to looking down on people.

"What you gonna do about it?" Jack said. Grantaire smirked.

"You think you punks are so smart. I could take you guys on any day."

"Do you know who you're talking to? This is Jack Jameson! His father is a wrestling legend! He could take you on any day!" Pierre said.

Grantaire grinned, "Wanna bet? Arm wrestle. See who wins, that way, you don't have to lose any teeth."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack and Grantaire had moved there arm wrestling competition to the diner room where there were loads of people. Everyone gathered around and was amazed that Grantaire was actually challenging Jack.

Jack sat on one side of the table. Grantaire did the same. Jack and Grantaire put their hands together and put their elbows on the table. "On the count of three," Grantaire said, "One, two, three."

Jack and Grantaire used all the force in their bodies and to everyone's surprise, Grantaire seemed to be wining. Jack struggled in the middle until he couldn't hold up anymore and let his hand be smashed against the table. The crowd was so shocked that they were all stunned in silence until suddenly they started clapping and saying things like, "Oh my god Grantaire how did you do that?!"

And, "You showed him!"

Grantaire smiled with himself pleased, "Not bad new kid," Jack said smiling, "you considered trying out for rugby some time? With your strength, you can guarantee yourself a spot."

Grantaire quirked up an eyebrow, "No, sorry. I wouldn't want to disgust you with my sexuality. You racist barstard."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Grantaire got to his room, he could hear music being played from the inside. The voice singing it was like an angel. Grantaire opened the door to find a curly blonde haired boy sitting on a bed with his legs crossed and his guitar in his hands. He had pieces of paper scattered everywhere. The boy looked up at Grantaire and Grantaire instantly fell in love with his sea blue eyes. Grantaire gulped and said, "Hey."

The blonde boy nodded, "Hey. Head master told me you were coming next week so sorry it's kind of a mess."

"You call _this_ a mess? You should see my room back home." The blonde laughed.

"So," the blonde boy continued, "Um, I thought I should probably tell you, I'm gay, so if you want to switch rooms with someone else, feel free."

Grantaire looked puzzled, "Why would I want to swap rooms because you're gay?!"

The blonde shrugged, "Most people in this school are uncomfortable around gay people."

"Well, I'm gay too so obviously; I'm perfectly fine with you being gay." Grantaire smiled. "I'm Grantaire but you can call me Taire or R."

"I'm Enjolras. Call me E."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**This is a taster really, to see if I should continue (Which I probably will)**

**Love Kimi**


	2. Join us

**Disclaimer: I don't own les mis**

**Second disclaimer: I use real songs and pretend the're written by Enjolras. I make up some of the lyrics but there basically not my songs. This time it's hallelujah by Lenard Cohen **

The next morning, Grantaire woke up to the annoying buzz of his alarm clock. He sat up lazily and rubbed his eyes. He then noticed that Enjolras was sitting at his desk scribbling words onto a page. He was wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

"Good morning." Enjolras said without turning around.

Grantaire stood up from his bed, "Did you not go to sleep last night?"

"Nope."

Grantaire grabbed his clothes from his draw, "And why not?"

"Because," Enjolras said whilst writing some more, "I have to write this song before Wednesday or Eponine's gonna kill me."

"I think I met Eponine yesterday, she seemed nice."

"She is. She's also the best singer I know."

Grantaire changed into his clothing, "So, you're pretty good with your music then Enjolras?"

Enjolras was now frantically writing lyrics onto a page, "Yeah I guess. I work in the school music department. I'm applying for a temporary scholarship at North ends music academy to work as a song writer."

Grantaire was now tying his shoes, " I'm pretty good at guitar myself."

Enjolras then stopped writing entirely and turned to Grantaire, "You should consider signing up for the music department. We're currently in the middle of making an album."

Grantaire looked at Enjolras and then shrugged, "I'll think about it." Grantaire walked over to the door and opened it. Enjolras went back to writing. Grantaire looked back at Enjolras, "Aren't you coming to eat breakfast?"

"I don't eat in the mornings or in the evenings." Enjolras said, not turning from his work. Grantaire shrugged.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the dining room, there were loads of students. Grantaire sat down at an empty table. Suddenly Eponine came along with a group of boys and they all sat down with Grantaire. "Mind if we join you?" Eponine asked.

"No it's cool."

Eponine smiled, "Guys this is Grantaire. Grantaire this is Marius, Feuilly, Joly, Jehan, Combeferre and Courfeyrac." Grantaire smiled at them.

"So," Combeferre began, "This is the amazing Grantaire who single handily defeated Jack the boxer boy on his first day. Good going man. Hate that son of a bitch."

Marius glanced at his watch and sighed, " So, who's doing force feed duty today?"

Grantaire looked puzzled, "What's force feed duty?"

"Well, our friend Enjolras has a habit of not eating. Sometimes it gets a bit serious so we always send someone to feed him something. Sometimes if he's in a good mood, he'll eat it and if he's not, he'll most likely shout at you." Courfeyrac explained.

"Last time, I ended up with egg in my hair. Not nice." Marius said.

"I'll do it." Combeferre said, leaving the table, "If I'm not back in ten minutes someone call for help." Combeferre left.

"So," Eponine began, " I hear your Enjolras new room mate. You guys get along?"

Grantaire shrugged, "Didn't really talk to him that much."

Suddenly Jack pushed Courfeyrac off the table and sat down opposite Grantaire, "Ah!" Courfeyrac said, as he landed on the floor, the other Amis went to help him up.

"What is your fucking problem?" Grantaire said.

Jack smirked, "I think we got off on the wrong foot. You seem like a good guy. Look, we really need another player for the rugby team."

"Why would I want to play along side dicks like you?"

Pierre then joined the table along with the rest of the rugby team, "Is this the guy you were talking about Jack?" Asked one of the players, "Doesn't look like much to me."

"Oh believe me," Jack said, "He's strong."

Grantaire couldn't help but smile at that. "Maybe I would consider it if you guys weren't so racist, but unfortunately, you're all dickheads."

Jack laughed, "Look. I may be a bit…touchy when it comes to gays, but you seem different. I mean you could do so much with your strength! So, I'll be nice."

Grantaire paused for a moment, "I'll join on one condition."

"Which is?"

"You stop with the whole 'Faggots are shit' thing. If you pull that out again I'm out."

Jack sighed, "Fine, we got a deal." Jack left the table and his followers left with him. The music students then joined the table again.

"What happened?" Marius asked.

"I just joined the rugby team."

Eponine looked at Grantaire is shock, "Do you really want to?"

Grantaire shrugged, "Well, yeah kind of. Rugby is pretty fun."

"Yeah, but they turn you evil!" Courfeyrac explained, "Pierre used to be a pretty nice guy until Jack got his hands on him!"

Grantaire rolled his eyes, "Relax guys, I'm not changing for anybody. Trust me."

Combeferre came back and joined the table, "So, how did it go?" Marius asked.

"He didn't eat it. Man that guy is stubborn."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After breakfast the group went to the music room along with Grantaire. "Are you gonna join the music department R?" Feuilly asked, "We could use another guitar in the family."

Grantaire shrugged, "I don't see why not, I mean, I don't completely despise you guys." The group laughed. They reached the music room to find that Enjolras was already in there writing guitar chords onto a sheet.

"Hey Enjolras." Marius said when entering the room. Enjolras didn't look up.

"Hey guys. I wrote the next two songs but I'm missing the last verse for song two." Eponine skipped over to Enjolras and took one of the music sheets from him. She read through it.

"This is great E! How did you do all this in one knight?"

Enjolras sighed, "It took a lot of coffee." That was when Enjolras noticed Grantaire was there, "Hello R, so you are joining the music department then?"

Grantaire smiled, "Yeah, you know, why not?" Enjolras smiled and then went back to scribbling on the peace of paper.

"Are we just going to stand here or are we going to record the next song guys?" Marius said. Enjolras went to the back with Combeferre and got some instruments out.

"What do you play Grantaire?" Asked Combeferre.

"Guitar, drums, piano, saxophone and electric, which is basically the same as a guitar."

"You can use mine." Enjolras said, handing Grantaire one of his guitars. "If you dare brake it I will rip your insides out and then burn your remains until there is nothing left." Enjolras says seriously. Grantaire wasn't sure weather he was joking or not.

Enjolras handed out the chords and music to everyone so they knew what they were doing. Eponine, Marius, Courfeyrac, Joly, Enjolras and Grantaire all went into the recording studio. Eponine read over the song a few times and the boys practiced some of there main parts before Combeferre signalled for Eponine to put the headphones on. Eponine put them on.

"Ok," Combeferre said, "Three, two, one, go."

Eponine began to sing:

_I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Baby I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

When the music finally stopped, Combeferre, Jehan and Feuilly all clapped, "That's got to be the best song on the album so far!" Jehan said.

"You're a really good player R. Have you done this before?" Enjolras said smiling at Grantaire.

Grantaire smiled, "I self taught myself guitar." Marius patted Grantaire on the back.

"You are amazing R! You played so well with the song!" Eponine joined them as they exited the recording studio.

"You're a really talented singer Eponine." Grantaire complemented. Eponine smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, Grantaire had just finished rugby practice with Jack and the guys. They were making there way from the field to the showers. They were all covered in mud. Jack had his arm around Grantaires shoulder, "You got some skills R! Where'd you learn to play like that?"

Grantaire smiled, "My dad's a sports coach."

Pierre came running over to the two of them, "Hey, Jack, Grantaire, we're all gonna go for drinks, you guys coming?"

"Of cores my brother!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening, Enjolras was in his room working. Marius and Courfeyrac knocked at the door. "Door's open." Enjolras said. They stepped inside and placed a plate of food on top of his work so Enjolras wasn't able to write anything.

"Eat." Courfeyrac demanded.

"I'm not hungry." Enjolras said moving the plate off his work.

"Dude," Marius said, "you haven't eaten anything today."

"Not true," Enjolras protested, "I had toast at lunch."

"That's not enough man!" Courfeyrac said. Enjolras sighed and looked at the plate of food.

"I'll eat it later, I promise, I'm just a little busy right now." Marius and Courfeyrac decided that later was better than never and left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was about ten o'clock when Enjolras decided to clear his head and go for a walk. He walked down the road and o the way bumped into a really drunk group of rugby players. Grantaire was laughing Dunkley with Jack and Pierre. They were having drinking competitions. Enjolras walked over to the drunken group.

"Oh look! It's the little blonde kid from school!" Jack stumbled over with Pierre and R.

Enjolras sighed, "Hello Jack, having fun are you?"

"We were," Pierre said almost loosing his balance, "until you came."

Enjolras rolled his eyes, "If you don't mind, I'm going to have to steal Grantaire from you. We have a recording session at eight o'clock tomorrow." Grantaire stumbled over to Enjolras.

"Hey, buddy." Grantaire said, his words were slurred, "how you doin'?"

"I'm taking you back Grantaire." Enjolras said.

"Wow ,wow, wow, he's not going anywhere." Jack said coming up to Enjolras.

"Yes he is! And you should be doing the same. Unless you want to get kicked out of this school as well." Jack punched Enjolras in the arm Enjolras grunted in pain. Jack then kicked him in the shin, making Enjolras fall to the ground. Jack laughed at him and kicked him over and over again. Grantaire was too drunk to know what was happening. He was just wobbling about.

"Come on guys, lets go somewhere else." Pierre said. The group left down the road and didn't notice that Grantaire hadn't followed them. Enjolras head was bleeding and his leg had snapped. He tried to stand but whenever he tried, pain was shot through his body. He just about managed to pull his phone from his pocket and dialled a number.

"Combeferre speaking, how may I help you?"

"Ferre, i-it Enjolras. Help m-me…"

"Enjolras? Where are you? Enjolras!" Enjolras had passed out from the pain shooting through his body.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Grantaire woke up in his bed with a seriously painful hangover. He was wearing the same thing as yesterday. He looked at the other bed to find all the music students gathered around Enjolras bed. Grantaire got up and walked over to find Enjolras lying on the bed, out cold with a bruise on his head. Combeferre was in the process of bandaging his leg. Eponine noticed that Grantaire had got up.

"What happened?" Grantaire asked, "Why is Enjolras…"

"We found him." Combeferre explained, "With you actually. You seemed pretty drunk. I think the rugby team got hold of him…again."

Grantaire put his face in his hands, suddenly remembering what had happened, "Oh god, it was Jack. That son of a bitch!" Suddenly Enjolras began to wake up.

"What…were am I?"

"You're in you're room E," Combeferre said, "We took you home when we found you yesterday."

"Were…were is R?" Enjolras asked. Grantaire rushed over to the bedside.

"I'm here E. I'm fine." Enjolras sighed and blacked out again.

"He's going to be ok right?" Grantaire said worriedly.

"He'll be fine, He just needs time for his arm and leg to heal." Combeferre said. Grantaire sighed with relief.

"I can't help feel responsible for this."

"Well you should," Courfeyrac said, "It's your fault Enjolras had to confront Jack! If you hadn't joined them in the stupid drinking game, Enjolras wouldn't be-"

"It's not his fault Courfeyrac." Enjolras said weakly, "It's not."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued. Next chapter is going to be a bit more romantic. i promise :)**

**Kimi :)**


	3. Ask the poor boy out already!

**This time the song is from Next to normal 'I'm alive'. One of my favourite songs so if you haven't heard it I recommend you look up, I'm alive next to normal Aaron Tveit (I personally think he sings it best)**

No POV

Combeferre, Jehan, Courfeyrac and Eponine had all temporarily moved into me and Enjolras room to look after Enjolras as he healed. It was the weekend so Grantaire didn't get up until nine o'clock. He woke up to find Enjolras writing loads of lyrics onto a peace of paper, with his left hand.

"Aren't you right handed?" Grantaire asked.

"Yeah, and left handed. I learnt both just in case something like this happened." Enjolras arm was in a sling and his foot was under a pillow on his bed. Combeferre was sitting o the floor reading a book, Jehan was on force-feed duty and had gone to get some food. Eponine was sleeping next to Enjolras on the bed. If Grantaire didn't know Enjolras was gay, he'd have thought they were a couple.

"Are you feeling better?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras shrugged, "Yeah I guess." Grantaire felt a rush of guilt run through his body, and it was like Enjolras could tell he was feeling guilty, "but like I said, it's not your fault, so don't beat yourself up over it."

Suddenly, Jehan came running through the door and slammed it behind him, he was panting from running, "Jack and Pierre chased me down the hall." Jehan said in a muddle. Grantaire felt his body catch fire at the mention of the two. Grantaire stormed out of the room. When Grantaire saw Jack he ran over and shoved him against a wall. Jack flew backwards hitting the wall with his back. Grantaire then grabbed the front of his shirt tightly, "Hey, Taire what's up?" Grantaire gritted his teeth.

"We had a deal ya' little mother fucker!" Grantaire said, "You said that if I joined your pointless rugby team, that you'd cut the faggot shit!" Grantaire through a punch at Jacks stomach. Jack clenched his stomach but just as Grantaire was about to through another punch at Jack, Pierre and one of the other rugby players pulled him away from jack holding him back by his arms.

"I kept my promise, I didn't say anything to the guy, I just kicked him when he was down that's all."

"Go to fucking hell!" Grantaire spat.

"This isn't over R! You're on the bad side now!"

He then started walking back to his room and slammed the door behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras had finished writing the next song. He was so tired he could hardly move. Grantaire let the man sleep and took his song down to the others so that they could record it.

Eponine sung the song and the guys played to it:

_I am what you want me to be,  
And I'm your worst fear  
You'll find it in me.  
Come closer...  
Come closer..._

I am more than memory  
I am what might be,  
I am mystery.  
You know me  
So show me.

When I appear it's  
Not so clear if  
I'm a simple spirit  
Or I'm flesh and blood...

But I'm alive,  
I'm alive,  
I am so alive,  
And I feed on the fear  
That's behind your eyes.

And I need you  
To need me  
It's no surprise  
I'm alive...  
So alive...  
I'm alive.  
I'm your wish,  
Your dream come true,  
And I am your darkest  
Nightmare too  
I've shown you...  
I own you.

And though you made me,  
You can't change me  
I'm the perfect stranger  
Who knows you too well.

And I'm alive,  
I'm alive,  
I am so alive,  
And I'll tell you the truth  
If you let me try.

You're alive,  
I'm alive,  
And I'll show why  
I'm alive...  
So alive...

I'm alive  
I'm right behind you.  
You say forget,  
But I remind you.  
You can try to hide,  
You know that I will find you.  
'Cause if you won't grieve me  
You won't leave me behind... 

Once they finished Eponine sighed, "It doesn't sound right." Eponine said, "I think it needs to be more…punchy. Normally Enjolras would sing it for me before we recorded it."

"We could get him to do it later when he's had some sleep." Combeferre said.

Grantaire sighed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grantaire made his way back up to the room. Enjolras was still sleeping. He liked to watch him sleep, he wasn't too sure why. He took a seat next to Enjolras bed, "I'm sorry." Grantaire said, knowing he couldn't hear him because he was out cold, "I really am. God I should have never trusted Jack. The dick head." Grantaire looked at Enjolras flawless face and said, "Get well soon."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras woke up to the sound of singing. Enjolras blinked his eyes open and turned his head to Grantaire. He recognised the song. It was the song he wrote for Eponine. "Grantaire?"

Grantaire stopped singing awkwardly, "Oh, um sorry, did I wake you? Sorry, oh god damit."

"No, no, your voice, I didn't know you could sing. It's beautiful." Enjolras said, sitting up in bed, "And you singing that song, it goes so well with it. I was afraid Eponines voice would be too soft for it, but your voice…do you think you could possibly sing that song for the album?"

Grantaire blinked a few times, surprised that Enjolras had just asked him to sing for the album, "Really? I mean yes of cores!" Enjolras smiled.

"You know your voice really is beautiful R."

Grantaire came next to the bed, "I heard you singing the other day, you my friend, sing like an angel! Compared to you I am about as good as a dog howling!" Grantaire laughed. Grantaire walked over to Enjolras bed and sat down beside him, careful not to touch his wounds, "Can I ask you something?" Grantaire began.

Enjolras shrugged, "Anything."

"What is this song about? Why did you write this song? What…inspired you?"

Enjolras froze. He sighed for a moment and then said, "My mother had a child after my but the child unfortunately died at birth. My mother has been somewhat traumatised and suffers from bipolar disorder coupled with hallucinations. She has hallucinations of my brother and to this very day, she thinks she can see him…this song was written in the point of view of my brother, directed to my mum." When Enjolras had finished, his eyes were watery.

"I'm sorry," Grantaire said sympathetically, "I wish the best for your mother."

Enjolras turned to Grantaire and smiled, "You're a good man 'Taire. Thankyou."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About a week later Enjolras had completely healed and was now stressing out about how much he had fallen back on his work. Enjolras spent most of his time in his room and, unsurprisingly, didn't show up for breakfast. Grantaire sat at his usual spot with the music group. Eponine looked at him, "We need to talk." She said.

Grantaire razed an eyebrow, "Um, ok…"

Jehan, Combeferre, Courfeyrac and Marius joined the conversation. Eponine continued, "R, when are you planning on asking Enjolras out?" Grantaire was so surprised by the question tat he choked on his orange juice and started coughing.

"What?!" Grantaire said, finally recovering from his coughing fit.

"You heard me." Eponine said.

"…I wasn't planning on asking him out-"

"Oh shut the fuck up," Marius said, "You two belong together. We all know you have a crush on him my friend." Grantaires face went red with embarrassment, "And we're all pretty sure Enjolras has got a little thing for you."

Grantaire sighed and put his face in his hands, "Ok, so I do have…a little crush on him but that doesn't mean I have to ask him out." Eponine then stood up and hit Grantaire on the head with her math book, "Ouch! God what was that for?"

"If you want to get with Enjolras, you better do it fast! Enjolras is a pretty good-looking guy, anyone could snap him up." Grantaire thought about it and then hit his head against the table.

"I hate you guys."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry guys, you're gonna have to wait for the next chapter to see Grantaire ask Enjolras out, ;)**

** And yes, I used next to normal (Even though i've never seen it lol)**

**Comments are lovely :-D**


	4. Dates and threats

Grantaire was really stressed out about this whole 'ask Enjolras out' thing. Grantaire had never asked anyone out before; he was normally the one to be asked out. Enjolras was in the music room. Grantaire was debating whether or not he should ask him now or wait till he looked less busy, but before he could think about it he felt Eponine push him through the door and close it behind him. Grantaire made a note to himself to remember to kill her when he had the chance.

"Hello R, how's life?" Enjolras said, not looking away from his work that he was writing.

"Good. Um, Enjolras, can I ask you something?" Enjolras looked up from his work and made eye contact with Grantaire which really didn't help with his nerves.

"Go on 'Taire."

"Um…well, I was wondering…" Nope, can't do it, he thought to himself, "Um, when's the next recording session?" Damit. Grantaire mentally slapped himself for chickening out at the last minute.

"Oh, well we were going to have one tomorrow but I haven't finished the song so odds are it'll be cancelled."

Grantaire sighed, "Thanks," He gave thumbs up. He was dying on the inside. He turned to leave.

"Wait Grantaire before you go, may I ask you something?" Grantaire turned to face Enjolras again, "I was wondering, if you're not busy tomorrow, would you like to go catch a movie with me?"

Wow, mind blow! Grantaire could literally not believe what had just happened. For a moment he just stood there in stunned silence before he realised he hadn't answered yet, "Um, yeah, yes of cores! What time?"

Enjolras smiled, "I was thinking around eight PM?"

"Yeah sure." Grantaire said smiling, "I'll see you later then."

"Bye." Enjolras said with a charming smile. As soon as Grantaire left the room, he literally made a cry of joy.

"Yes!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day the entire music department had come to Grantaires door. Grantaire raised an eyebrow at his friends, "So," Eponine began, "How'd it go?"

Grantaire smirked at them, "Fine guys."

"So you asked him out?" Marius asked.

"Um…well no, he asked me out."

"You chickened out didn't you?" Combeferre said.

"No." Grantaire lied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At around lunch time Eponine was on force feed duty. She brought down the plate of food to the music room and swung the door open. She skipped over to Enjolras and handed him the plate. "So, I heard you asked Grantaire out."

Enjolras rolled his eyes, "Yeah, your point?"

"You know he was meant to ask you out, but he got scared."

Enjolras laughed, "Aw, that is so cute."

Suddenly to Eponines surprise, Enjolras actually picked up a piece of toast and started eating it, "Wow," she said, "Are you actually eating?"

"I'm in a good mood today." Enjolras said taking another bite. Eponine smiled. Grantaire made Enjolras eat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras went back up to his room to finish writing the song. Grantaire found him as usual working his brain to death. "Hey oh great and mighty Apollo."

Enjolras turned from his work, "Excuse me?"

Grantaire smiled, "You know, Apollo, the god of music. You're like the mortal version of him."

Enjolras smirked, "Well, that's the first time anyone has ever called me a Greek god before."

Grantaire laughed, "There's a first time for everything." Enjolras went back to his work. Grantaire stood behind his chair, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" Enjolras replied not looking away from his work.

"Why did you ask me out?"

Enjolras stopped writing, "Well, that's a strange question. I asked you out because I want to go out with you, is that a problem?"

"No, no. It's just, I don't see why anyone would want to go out with me."

Enjolras stood up so he was eye level with Grantaire, "I want to go out with you because you're cute, funny, smart, fun, brave, passionate and most of all because you have a good heart."

"Well, you're the only one who thinks that."

"Then I'm the only one who's right."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grantaire was walking down the hallway when Jack and Pierre appeared from no were. "Hey R, you didn't show up for practice today."

"For obvious reasons." Grantaire said, "Why are you here?"

"I just came to say that people can't just push me and get away with it, something's gotta break."

Grantaire smirked, "Is that a threat? Come on Jack," Grantaire stepped up to the man, "We both know I'm the stronger one here."

"Yeah, but I wasn't talking about hurting you. I was talking about your little blonde boyfriend." Grantaire then froze. Of cores, they knew they couldn't hurt Grantaire, he was way too strong for them both, but Enjolras…they could practically kill him.

"If you dare lay a figure on any of my friends, I swear to god it'll be the last thing you do before I send you to hell!"

"I wouldn't be too feisty if I were you Grantaire. Just remember, step out of line again, Enjolras will pay the price." Jack and Pierre then both walked off down the hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras had finished two songs in one day and was now so tired he just collapsed onto his bed and went to sleep. Grantaire came in a few moments later. He studied Enjolras and thought to himself, how is it possible a man so flawless would ask out a man such as himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Grantaire woke up and found Enjolras wasn't there. For a moment he got really worried. For a moment he thought what if Jack took him when he was sleeping. For a moment for the first time in years he actually felt scared. He was then relieved to hear the shower water was running.

Grantaire put his clothes on and went down stairs.

All the others were already there. "Morning everyone." Grantaire said.

"Morning Taire, did you sleep well?" Combeferre asked, not looking away from his newspaper.

"Yeah I guess. Who's force feeding today?" Grantaire asked.

"No need, he came down himself and ate earlier." Eponine said.

"Wow," Grantaire said, "That's weird."

"I think we have you to thank R," Marius said, "ever since you and Enjolras agreed to go out on a date, he's been in the best mood."

Grantaire smiled. Suddenly his smile faded when Jack and Pierre came into the lunch room. "What's the matter R?"

"…nothing."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So yeah, next chapter is going to be on the date and stuff. Comments are loved!**


	5. Pierre comes to the good side

That evening, Enjolras and Grantaire set off for the cinema. It wasn't too far away so they decided to walk there. Enjolras were having a debate, which are better cats or dogs. "Dogs are by far the better pet." Enjolras said.

"No, cats are more calm and they don't need walking twenty-four seven."

"Actually you only need to walk a dog twice a day."

"Yeah but you don't need to walk a cat at all!" Grantaire said.

"Yeah, I guess cats are good for lazy people." Grantaire and Enjolras laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During the movie there was one point when Grantaire put his arm around Enjolras shoulders like how they did in sappy love stories. Enjolras couldn't help but giggle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The movie lasted about two and a half hours. Enjolras and Grantaire had both enjoyed the movie and were now walking from the cinema back in the direction of the school, "You cried didn't you?" Enjolras said.

"No." Grantaire lied. Grantaire always cried in movies.

"Sure." Enjolras said sarcastically.

"This was pretty fun."

"Yeah, we should go out again some time."

Grantaire smiled. He felt a warm sensation form inside of him. "When are you free?"

"I live with you, you know when I'm free."

Grantaire laughed, "Yeah, I guess I kinda forgot. Say, Monday eight PM?"

"Sounds like a plan."

They continued to walk down the street and at some point in the journey, their hands seemed to connect. Neither knew when they had started holding hands, but it felt nice, so they didn't say anything about it.

Suddenly the romantic moment was spoiled when Enjolras and Grantaire could hear footsteps and loud laughter. "Oh shit." Grantaire said. Jack and Pierre then appeared with the rest of the rugby team.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the curly haired couple!" Jack said.

"That has got to be the worse insult ever." Grantaire said, making Enjolras smirk. Their fingers were still knitted together. "What the fuck do you want Jack?"

"Do you really think you should be talking to us like that?" Pierre said, "If you haven't noticed, you're kind of outnumbered right now."

Grantaire smirked, "You think I care, I could take you all down all at once." Grantaire could feel Enjolras squeeze his hand tighter. He shot him a look that said _Careful._

"Oh really?" Pierre said.

"Shut the fuck up Pierre." Jack said. Jack obviously had doubts about being able to take Grantaire down. "Pierre, grab the blonde kid." Pierre grabbed hold of Enjolras wrist but just before he could pull Enjolras away, Grantaire stood in front of Enjolras and had pulled Pierre into a head lock.

"Ah!" Pierre cried. Grantaire was in a way twisting his neck so it didn't break but it hurt, "Jack, help me!" Jack didn't even make a move. When Grantaire saw this he kind of pitied Pierre, so he let him out of the grip and pushed him back to his group. He then lifted Enjolras off his feet and started to run back to the school with Enjolras in his arms.

When Pierre got his breath back he looked right at Jack, "Why the fuck didn't you help me?!"

"Why should I? If you're not strong enough to get out of a head lock then you might not be fit enough to be a rugby player. Think of it as training."

Pierre shot a look at him, "I thought we were best mates… guess I was wrong."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grantaire carried Enjolras all the way back to the school gates until he put Enjolras back on his feet. "Are you ok Enjolras?" Enjolras smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know you didn't have to carry me here."

"You wouldn't have run fast enough. Your wrist looks red." Enjolras took a look at his wrist. Pierre had grabbed it pretty hard and it had got kind of bruised.

"It's fine, don't worry."

"Let me see it."

"Grantaire-"

"Enjolras let me see it!" Grantaire demanded. Enjolras sighed and let Grantaire examine his wrist, "You should get Combeferre or Joly to take a look at it, just in case." Enjolras was quite touched that Grantaire cared so much.

"Why are you so concerned? It doesn't even hurt much."

"I don't want those bustards laying a figure on you. You're too perfect to be damaged." Enjolras felt little flutters of happiness inside his heart. He then without warning moved his lips up to Grantaires and kissed him. Grantaire was shocked at first but then closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm feeling. When Enjolras pulled away Grantaire looked directly into his deep blue eyes and rested his forehead on his. Grantaire had many kisses in the past but that one by far was the best.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Grantaires phone wouldn't stop buzzing. Eponine was continuously texting him asking how the date went. Enjolras sat up in his bed, "Who the fuck is texting you at two in the morning?"

Grantaire lazily sat up to retrieve his phone from the bed side, "You know what, I've had enough, I'm just going to fucking call her." He dialled the number. "Eponine stop fucking texting me!"

"How'd the date go?"

"Fucking go to sleep! I'll talk to you about it in the morning. Go to sleep!"

"Come on tell me! Was it romantic? Where did you guys go? Did you guys-" Grantaire hung up the phone and lied back onto the bed. Enjolras did the same.

"What'd she ask?"

"She wanted to know how the date went. I told her I'll tell her about it tomorrow." Suddenly there was a knock at the door, "Oh you got to be kidding me! Eponine!"

Grantaire stormed over to the door expecting to see Eponine but instead, he saw one of the last people he'd expected to see, "Pierre? What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"I need to talk to you." Pierre said.

"Well you aren't fucking welcome in this room! Go away before I fucking kill you!"

"I just came to say sorry."

Grantaire stopped his wild rage of anger and turned it into confusion, "Wait, what?"

"I said I'm sorry. Jack's a bitch."

Grantaire laughed, "And it took you so long to find that out?"

"Yeah, I thought we were best mates but he was just using me as a slave."

Grantaire sighed, "Well, I'm sorry about you losing your best friend. But I still can't trust you, after what you did to Enjolras."

"Dude I just grabbed him."

"Yeah, but you can't 'Just grab' Enjolras. He's the one man in the whole world I would probably die for."

"Well, that's quite cute. See you around Grantaire." Pierre smiled and started to walk down the hall back to his room.

Grantaire closed the door. He walked back to his bed and got into it. "What happened?" Enjolras asked.

"Pierre's converting to the good side."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, when Grantaire woke up, Enjolras was already at his study desk writing a new song. "Enjolras it's a Sunday, you're not supposed to work on the weekends." Grantaire said getting up.

"Well tough." Enjolras said. Grantaire suddenly came up from behind Enjolras and kissed him on the cheek from behind. He then kissed down his neck making Enjolras shiver, "'Taire stop it I'm in the working zone." Grantaire laughed and pulled away.

Grantaire got dressed and the two went down to breakfast. Once again their hands had joined at some point during the walk down. They sat at their usual table and were greeted by a group of smiling faces when they sat down, "Looks like the date went well." Combeferre said.

That was when they both actually noticed the hand holding but neither of them made a move to break the hold. "Well actually it did if you must know," Grantaire said, "Except for when Jack kind of ambushed us."

"Oh my gosh are you guys alright?" Combeferre asked.

"Yeah, Pierre just grabbed me by the wrist, which reminds me, what were you saying about Pierre converting to the good side?"

Everyone looked at Grantaire, "Well Pierre came to our room yesterday and said that Jack was a bitch and stuff like that. I think he's going to go back to whatever he was like before he met Jack."

"Yeah, Pierre was nice before he met Jack." Marius said. Everyone was eating their food even Enjolras was eating a slice of toast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grantaire, Enjolras, Eponine, Marius and Combeferre were in the music room when Pierre came running in through the door and slammed it behind him. "Pierre?" Marius said

"Guys I need your help. Jack's kind of mad at me right now. He's gonna kill me basically."

Grantaire walked over, "What'd you do?"

"Stood up to him. Told him I'm no longer his slave. He didn't like that much. I'm hiding."

"And what makes you think you can hide in here?" Eponine said.

"Guys he's cool." Grantaire said.

"Oh and Enjolras," Pierre said, "Sorry for being a bitch to you all these years."

Enjolras smiled, "It's cool."

Suddenly there was loud banging from the other side of the door, "Pierre, open the god damn door!" Jack screamed from the other side.

Grantaire opened the door a crack, "I'm sorry this room is off limits to dick heads."

"Grantaire let me in!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, you know what's coming." Once again, Jack was threatening to hurt his Apollo. Grantaire slammed the door shut. "This is not over Grantaire! You're gonna pay for this!"

Grantaire heard the frustrated Jack leave the corridor. Grantaire sighed, "What did he mean by you know what's coming?" Combeferre asked.

Grantaire just smiled, "Don't worry about it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Grantaire woke up to see Enjolras curled up in a ball in the corner of the room. He was crying. Grantaire couldn't believe what he was seeing. Seeing Enjolras cry was like seeing an angel being executed. Grantaire rushed over to Enjolras, "Oh my god, what happened?"

Enjolras sniffed a few times at first unable to talk, "It's my mum." Grantaire hugged Enjolras tightly, "She died. She killed herself last night." Grantaires grip around Enjolras tightened. Enjolras began to cry again.

"Don't worry, _mon amour_, everything will be ok_. Votre mère est avec Dieu, je vais prendre soin de vous_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued**

**Reviews are loved! I was kind of in a rush to write this chapter so sorry for any major grammar mistakes.**

**Also the little French bit at the end translates to: Your mother is with god, I will take care of you.**

**But I used google translate so I might have got that wrong. :P**


	6. Jacks new plan

**A requested update before I leave to America. If there are any other stories you'd like me or Lilly to update before we go then feel free to ask on PM**

Enjolras was walking down the hall to the music room when suddenly Jack came and was now blocking his path. "Where are you going lover boy?" Jack smirked. Enjolras tried to turn back the way he came but there were rugby players behind him.

"What do you want Jack?" Enjolras said, keeping a strong tone in his voice.

"Enjolras, you're close to Grantaire right? You two are always together these days. I might not be able to hurt Grantaire physically, but I can hurt him emotionally."

Enjolras then realised what he meant, "Whatever you do to me, it won't affect Grantaire, he'll never join you and your group of idiots."

"I think that's enough talk from you Enjolras." Jack said. Suddenly the two guys behind him each grabbed onto one of Enjolras arms holding him still, "I'm going to enjoy this." Enjolras closed his eyes and prepared himself for the pain that was coming.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Enjolras didn't come back to the room that night, Grantaire got worried. Pierre and Combeferre were helping him look for Enjolras. Grantaire and Combeferre were searching the buildings and Pierre was searching the school grounds. Grantaire then got a call on his phone from Pierre.

"Grantaire…I've found him…I'll bring him up to your room. Get Joly."

Grantaire and Combeferre went back to the room and grabbed Joly on the way up. Grantaire was pacing round the room. When Pierre came back he almost fainted from shock. Pierre was carrying Enjolras in his arms. Enjolras head was bleeding and he was clutching his ribcage. He had cuts all over and shards of glass were in his skin. His arm and leg looked broken. Grantaire stared in shock. Combeferre and Joly rushed over to help put Enjolras on his bed. They quickly started tending to his wounds. Enjolras would have been crying if he had the strength to. His body ached all over. Grantaire came to Enjolras side. Enjolras couldn't hear what Grantaire was saying over the blood pounding in his ears, but he felt Grantaires tear land on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joly and Combeferre had concluded that Enjolras had a broken rib, arm and leg. He had glass in his wounds and cuts everywhere that would need stitching. He also had been hit on the head. Combeferre and Joly were driving him to the hospital.

The next morning

Grantaire was broken at first. He felt like his world was crashing down. Just seeing the broken image of his Apollo, so helpless. He knew exactly who was behind this. Grantaires sadness was then replaced with anger. He dashed out the room, Pierre following him. He found Jacks room. The door was locked. Grantaire rammed into it with his shoulder and the door swung open. Jack was standing there with his roommate (One of the rugby players) Grantaire shoved Jack against the wall. "You mother fucking bitch!"

"What's the matter R?" Jack said.

"Don't fucking play all innocent with me!" Grantaire punched Jack in the stomach. "If you ever fucking even think about touching my Apollo again I swear to god I will rip you to shreds."

Grantaire kicked Jack making him groan in pain. Grantaire was about to hit him again but then Combeferre came into the room. Grantaire rushed over, "How is he?"

Combeferre sighed, "He's in pretty bad shape but, he'll survive." Grantaire sighed with relief. "I can take you to go and see him." Combeferre said.

Grantaire took one last look at Jack and said, "This is not over." He then followed Ferre out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras was in the hospital for a month until he came back to the school. He had his arm in a cast and his leg in a bandage. Grantaire had visited him every day. Enjolras told the doctors he fell down the stairs. Grantaire was so glad that he was alright.

When he went back to school he was basically confined to his bedroom. Enjolras was always complaining about not being able to leave the room but his friends weren't going to let him leave until his leg and arm had fully recovered.

Meanwhile Jack and his gang of rugby players were trying to find a better way to hurt Grantaire emotionally. "Well, if Grantaire won't come to us when we hurt Enjolras, we'll just have to get Grantaire to hurt him."

"What are you saying Jack?" Asked one of the rugby players.

"You'll see soon enough. Let them be in love until they're basically inseparable. Once they're madly in love, that's when Grantaire will be most vulnerable."

"I hope your plan actually works this time Jack."

Jack rolled his eyes, "It will. Trust me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two months pass by. Just like Jack suspected, Enjolras and Grantaire have become closer than ever. They went everywhere together, however Grantaire was getting more and more protective over Enjolras. Of course that didn't matter anymore. Jack was putting his new plan into action.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras was checking his mail when he came across a letter from North Ends academy. Enjolras had completely forgot about the scholarship he applied for at North Ends. He opened the letter and it read:

_Congratulations Julien Enjolras,_

_You have been accepted at North Ends academy of music. You will attend the academy free of charge because you have also gained the scholarship. You are requested to start in exactly one months' time, however if you choose not to accept the scholarship then we completely understand. Thank you, we hope to see you soon,_

_-North Ends Academy of Music_

Enjolras jaw dropped. He was amazed he'd been accepted at the school. The school he had wanted to go to for eight years. It was his dream school. But he wasn't sure if he wanted to take it anymore. He wasn't sure if he could bare to part with his friends he had become so close to. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to part with his love Grantaire.

Suddenly Grantaire walked into the room. "Hey, Enjolras what's up?"

Enjolras sat on his bed. Well technically it was their bed. They had pushed the two together last week. "I got accepted at North Ends." Enjolras said handing Grantaire the letter. Grantaire read it a few times. He sat down next to Enjolras on the bed.

"Wow…congratulations." Grantaire wanted to be happy for Enjolras but he didn't want him to leave. Not after what they'd been through together, "I'm happy for you."

Enjolras sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and said, "I…I don't think I'm going to take it."

Grantaire looked at Enjolras, "No, Enjolras you have to take it. It's your dream school. You'll regret it if you don't take it."

"No, I won't. I won't regret it because it's not my dream school anymore. My dream school is where ever you are." Enjolras smiled. Grantaire looked over to him and kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grantaire was walking down the school halls when Jack jumped in front of him. "Hi Grantaire"

"Piss off."

"I heard your boyfriend's got into a new school."

"And how would you know that?"

"I'm not gonna lie, I went through your mail." Grantaire rolled his eyes, "So, is he going?"

"Why do you care?"

"I just want to know." Jack said casually.

"…Well, no, he's not taking it, now if you'll excuse me, I've got a class." Grantaire started walking off.

"Don't you think you're being a bit selfish Grantaire?" Jack asked. Grantaire stopped walking. He turned to Jack.

"Excuse me?"

"You know Enjolras is just saying he doesn't want to go to the new school. Of course he wants to go, but he's not going to because of you. Don't you feel a bit bad?"

Grantaire looked confused, "…No…no if Enjolras wanted to go he would have just told me."

"No Grantaire, he wouldn't. Enjolras chose love over his life. You're the one holding him down Grantaire. Just let the guy go. Or do you want him to stay in this hell whole getting no were in life?"

Grantaire gritted his teeth, "Go to hell." Grantaire then walked off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the rest of the day Grantaire kept thinking to himself, was Jack right? Was he being selfish? Was it true Enjolras was being held back by him? Grantaire thought, maybe if he let Enjolras go he would have a better life in the school. He'd certainly get better life opportunities.

Grantaire was sat in his bedroom staring at the wall when Enjolras walked in carrying his guitar. "Oh, hey Grantaire. Why are you just staring at the wall?"

Grantaire didn't turn to face Enjolras he just said, "Enjolras…maybe you should take the scholarship."

Enjolras put his guitar down, "What why do you say that?"

"Because…you'll get a better life there."

Enjolras sighed, "Grantaire, we've talked about this, I want to stay with you."

"I don't think you should Enjolras. I mean think of the things you could do outside of this school."

Enjolras stood behind Grantaire, "…If I didn't know any better I'd say you didn't want me here."

Grantaire didn't turn to look at Enjolras, "Well…maybe I don't."

Enjolras looked confused, "Wait what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that maybe I'm sick of you being here. I'm saying that maybe I don't want you to be with me anymore. Maybe I'm saying I want you out of my life."

There was a silence. Grantaire didn't dare look at Enjolras. "You…you don't mean that…Grantaire, I want to be with you more than anything in the world. More than the stupid scholarship. Please look me in the eye and tell me you don't mean that."

Grantaire could hear Enjolras voice was shaking, "Like I said E. Take the scholarship." Grantaire could hear Enjolras crying behind him. He had to fight the urge to turn around and pull him into a hug and tell him he still loves him.

"Fine…" Enjolras said wiping his eyes. He took the letter that was on his desk, "You've got what you wanted." Enjolras left the room.

Grantaire never meant any of those things…but it was the only way to get Enjolras to leave. As soon as Enjolras left the room Grantaire fell to his knees and began to cry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued**


	7. Broken guitars and broken hearts

**Hey guys! So my brother Keith is now a father! YAY! So yeah, we're going back to the UK earlier than planned because of baby Nick. (Short for Nicholas...I think :P). And yeah my brother is only 18 so he's a little young to have a kid but he's a good guy and I think he'll do well. Good luck with little Nick Keith.**

**Anyway, in other news, I'm at hospital right now because I fell on my broken leg (Ouch) and the doctor's checking it out so if my mood has changed it's because of the agonising pain shooting through my leg...**

**Also, I have no spell check so sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

Enjolras moved into Combeferre and Eponines room. He didn't say why and neither of them questioned it. Enjolras informed the guys that he was taking the scholarship. The Amis started to get worried when Enjolras had stopped eating again. One mourning, Combeferre went up to Grantaires room and knocked on the door. Grantaire opened the door and sighed, "What?"

"What happened to Enjolras?"

"What do you mean what happened to him, he's fine." Grantaire said.

"Then why is he not with you anymore? Why's he staying with me and Eponine? Why is he not eating or sleeping or even talking anymore? What did you do to my best friend?"

Grantaire sighed and rubbed his eyes, "I...I didn't mean what I said..."

"What did you say?" Grantaire didn't reply, "What did you say?!" Combeferre repeated.

Grantaire shut the door in Combeferres face and leaned his back against the door. He then cried silent tears knowing that he'd lost his Apollo forever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras was sitting in Combeferre and Eponines room sitting at the desk. Grantaire knocked on the door. There was no answer so Grantaire walked in. Enjolras turned to see who it was and then sighed, "Get out. I don't want to talk to you."

"Enjy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said."

"Well you obviously did! You said so yourself, you're sick of being with me! You want me to go...So I'm going."

"I'm really sorry E, please forgive me. I love you too much. I'm so sorry."

Enjolras stood up and faced Grantaire, "Sorry? You're sorry?! You think sorry's going to make this all better? You think I'm gonna come running back to you after a simple sorry? You said you were sick of me, that you didn't want me here, that you didn't want me in your life! It's a little late to apologize." Grantaire didn't know what to say, "Please just...just go."

Grantaire slowly walked out and before leaving he said, "You'll always be my Apollo, Enjolras."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day at music, Enjolras didn't show up to the recording studio. Grantaire wasn't too surprised. "Where's E?" Jehan asked.

"He said he wasn't feeling well but he's got the new song for the album done." Eponine said showing the others the song. Grantaire then looked at the song and sighed.

"Well, this is different." Marius said, "Enjolras has never really written something like this before."

Combeferre looked at Grantaire curiously, "Yeah. Enjolras has been acting weird lately. Do you know anything about it R?"

Grantaire gulped, "It doesn't matter. What happened is between me and Enjolras, so lets just do the song so I can fucking get out of here." Grantaire stormed into the recording room. The others slowly went in as well.

The usual things happened. They practiced and then Combeferre counted them in, "Recording in 3,2,1..."

Eponine started to sing the song:

"_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

_And I'm hearing what you say_

_But I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me_

_Then you go and cut me down_

_But wait..._

_You tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around and say.._

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you_

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat_

_(But that's nothing new)_

_Yeah yeah_

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue_

_And you say_

_Sorry like the Angel Heaven let me think was you,_

_But I'm afraid_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_Woahooo woah_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah_

_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground..."_

As soon as the song was finished Grantaire lost it. He stormed out the room carrying Enjolras guitar in one hand. The others quickly followed him, "Grantaire what are you doing?!" Eponine shouted.

Grantaire didn't stop until he reached Combeferre and Eponines room. He tried to open the door but Enjolras had locked it. Grantaire hit it a couple of times before the door gave way. Enjolras was sitting at the study desk writing and looked over to Grantaire, "What the fuck are you playing at?!"

"Excuse me?" Enjolras said. The other Amis were now standing at the door looking into the room.

"With your song, what the fuck was that?"

"I'm sorry, do you have a problem with my music?"

"I know that song was about me. Why the fuck would you put that in the album?! Our fight is between you and me."

"I used our fight as inspiration for my song, so what? I don't know why you even give a damn."

"Because every time I hear that song it reminds me of what I said to you!"

"Well then good!" Enjolras shouted.

"Take the song out of the album." Grantaire said.

"Why should I?" Grantaire suddenly felt something snap inside of him. He took Enjolras guitar in both hands. "Grantaire what are you..." Grantaire dropped the old guitar on the floor and broke it in half with his right foot. Enjolras eyes widened, "Grantaire no!" Grantaire continued to stamp on it with his right foot breaking it into little pieces of wood on the floor, "Stop!" Grantaire didn't stop. Enjolras felt his eyes fill with tears, "That was my mothers! Stop! It's the only thing I had left of her! Stop!" Combeferre and Courfeyrac pulled Grantaire away from the broken guitar parts on the floor and pushed him out the door. Enjolras knelt in front of the broken bits of wood and string and let his tears fall. That rusty old guitar was the only thing he had left of his mother, and now all he had was memories.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grantaire was so frustrated with himself. He sighed and walked down the street to the nearest bar. Grantaire ordered a drink and drank it down instantly and ordered another. Suddenly, Jack popped out of nowhere and sat next to Grantaire at the bar and ordered himself a drink, "Hey R."

"Go to hell."

"Hey, just because you're having boyfriend problems, doesn't mean you have to lash out at me."

Grantaire sighed, "Look, I really don't want to deal with your shit today Jack."

Jack smirked, "Hey, I know how you're feeling Grantaire."

Grantaire drank down his next drink, "You do?"

"Come on, you don't think I've had a heart break before?" Jack drank down his drink, "Hey, I know we ain't the closest of friends, but I'm just saying, if you need a friend I'm always here. You know, I always wanted to be your friend."

"Well, my other friends are with Enjolras. I'm pretty sure they think I'm some sort of heartless jerk."

Jack pat Grantaire on the back, "Don't worry pal, I know you're the good guy."

"...Thanks."

"Hey, so I've noticed that you haven't been doing rugby. If you're not too busy with your music stuff, would you mind coming back onto the team?"

Grantaire thought for a moment, "Yeah sure. I'm not in the music department any more."

Jack smiled and clinked his glass against Grantaires, "To a new friendship."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Jack went to Pierre's room and knocked on the door. Pierre opened it, "You're off the team." Jack said simply.

"What?"

"You're out, Grantaire's in."

"What?! No, Jack you can't do this! Rugby was the only thing I had! It's my future! Please don't!"

"Sorry shorty, that's what you get for messing with me. Hey, you've still got a chance in life buddy. You can work at a fast food place for the rest of your life."

"I hate you."

Jack laughed, "See you in hell Pierre."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued**

**Comments are loved :)**

**I didn't proofread this (Sorry :( )**

**This story will have a happy ending but I'm not even half finished with this story soooooo yeah.**

**LOVE you guys!**


End file.
